Latias1290
"Victory" - Latias1290, after finishing his latest project after weeks of work. Latias1290 is a male Dutch Minecrafter. He is a Modder and a proficient Redstoner. Latias1290 often plays on the DKCraft server. He spends his time working on various projects. The currently ongoing project is a big makeover of his house. Latias1290 works on a system with an Intel Core i5, assisted by an MSI GeForce GTX 780, the whole system kept cool by 5 fans, all housed in one sleek black casing with bright blue LEDs. Since he bought the system, he took a liking to the color scheme, and has preferred it for almost anything, including his real-life clothing. Occupations As a Skinner Latias1290 has made several skins. Most of them featured the default Steve skin in different outfits, such as a military suit or a griefer's disguise. His first skin was "Steve on a Party", which was a simple-texture skin featuring Steve wearing a tuxedo. Skins he made were: * Steve on a Party * Steve in Space * Steve in the Army * Steve the Farmer * Steve the Firefighter (request) * Steve the Redstoner * Steve the Griefer * Terraria Guide (request) * Cookie Monster (request) * TNT Man * Nether Camo (request) * Top-hat Man A few months after he started making skins, most of his "Steve the X" skins were removed, with as reason "unoriginal posts". Demotivated, Latias1290 stopped making skins, and continued to become a Modder. As a Modder Latias1290 used to make mods. However, due to the extreme lack of time needed to develop mods, combined with the slow speed of modding tutorials coming out and the speed at which Minecraft was updated, he gave up modding. He used to make the following mods: * MoarShinies * Mythical Metals * YEAH API * The Silly Mod All of these mods required and worked with Forge Mod Loader. The MoarShinies mod added several new gemstones to the game, including Amethyst, Emerald which was not present at the time of development, Topaz, Rubies, Sapphire, Agate, and various new colors of Diamonds. The Mythical Metals mod added Cobalt, Mythril, and Adamantine to the game, each with their own set of tools, ores, and armor sets. It also added the Mythical Forge, which could be used to smelt ores added by the mod - a regular furnace could not smelt these ores. According to Latias1290, "One does not simply smelt mythical ores with a regular furnace", hence the special furnace. The YEAH API was, as its name suggests, an API that other modders could use to create mods for Minecraft. However, it got abandoned early in its development. The Silly Mod added many items, blocks, and mobs to the game, most of which had no real use, and was actually used as a "playground" for Latias1290 to experiment with several ideas to see how they worked. Examples of the additions were bananas, happy creepers, foxes, sandwiches and glasses. The Bananas and the Sandwiches were a test to see how food worked, Happy Creepers a test to see how Artificial Intelligence worked in Minecraft(for instance, making them hug the player), Foxes were a test to see how Models and making mobs from scratch worked(and just because Latias1290 loves foxes), and the glasses were a test to see how View Overlays worked, similar to that of the Pumpkin when a player puts it in their Head armor slot. After a few weeks of running backwards on updates, Latias1290 decided that he did not have the right requirements to make mods, and stopped making mods. He then continued to be a Griefer. As a griefer Latias1290 has griefed several servers. While he does not grief servers anymore, he used to grief servers on a very long time scale, about 6 months. He went into work by effectively scamming the staff over the course of half a year, similar to a Master Scammer in real life. After joining and familiarizing with the rules, he played as a very kind person, helping out with most of the player's problems or questions, and after a few months, applying for a staff position. This has succeed at every griefing attempt, for the kind nature he assumed when playing as a regular player. Months later, he would apply for a higher position, usually the Administrator position. After this, he would wait for "the perfect moment", which would usually be any given moment where he was the only staff member online. When this moment has come, he would ban every player, remove every player from the staff list except for himself, and, if possible, clear the entire map using WorldEdit. After finishing, he would usually make a tiny platform at the coordinates where the World Spawn used to be, and put a sign saying "Didn't see that one comin', did ya?". Afterwards, he would remove every world backup and all player files. Finally, he would remove every trace of evidence that it was his doing, including wiping the server log, removing his own name from the staff list as well and adding his own name to the ban list, and wiping the LogBlock database, if present. He would then leave, and never return. After about 4 succeed attempts to destroy servers, Latias1290 decided that griefing had started to get boring, and became less motivated to grief anymore. After a while, he quit griefing, and continued to become an Animator. As an animator Latias1290 is currently working on an animated Minecraft short film featuring his own character, exploring a temple, finding a Nether Star, and skillfully defeating the horror that was guarding it. Despite the high performance of his PC, he does not have much time to work on it. The reason for that is that his PC runs Ubuntu, which does not seem to like Autodesk Maya very much. It is compatible, and he has a valid license for three years, but the license cannot be confirmed by his PC. However, due to personal reasons, he is able to work on animations for 3 days every two weeks. Then, we works like he has diarrhea. Category:Players Category:Survivior Category:Griefers Category:Modder